Dishes
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: For Tinnie! Jackson is doing dishes, until Cristina's there to distract him. SMUT!


**A/N 1: Crackson smut. Tinnie dared me to write a fanfic about her manip. So I did.**

**A/N 2: To the people who follow me for Addex fic: I've got one in the works, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The sunlight that shone through the drapes was what waked Cristina from her sleep. She stirred and rolled over, expecting to find a naked Jackson next to her, but instead of cuddling with a warm body, she rolled on some sheets. Reluctantly, Cristina opened her eyes to find the bed empty. She frowned her eyebrows and got out of the bed, putting on last night's panties and a loose t-shirt. She descended the stairs and was relieved to find Jackson in the kitchen.

There was a vase with fresh flowers and breakfast, all set on the table. Jackson was wearing just his boxers and he was doing last night's dishes. They had left in such a hurry upstairs that there wasn't nearly enough time for that.

"Hey you're up!" Jackson exclaimed, throwing the dishcloth in the dirty water. "Good morning." Cristina said, kissing him full on the mouth. "I thought you had fled the scene."

"How could I ever leave such a pretty woman behind?" He asked, pushing her hair away so he could kiss her neck. "I don't know." Cristina moaned in pleasure. "We have to be at the hospital in one hour." She failed at protesting. "I can be quick." He grinned.

Cristina crashed her lips down on his and cupped his face while he ran his hands through her hair. She could feel his erection starting to press against her hip and bit her lip while looking at him seductively. Jackson lifted her onto the countertop and her back was pressing into the shelves. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and bit it softly, eliciting a loud moan. Jackson played with the rim of her loose T-shirt and let his hands slid under it, resting them around her tiny waist. Cristina's hands travelled south, cupping the bulge in his boxers and pulled back from the kiss temporarily to let Jackson pull the shirt over her head. He kissed his way down her neck to the valley of her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue while rolling the other one between his fingers. Cristina moaned loudly, squealing in delight. He repeated his actions on her other nipple and Cristina could've just as easily came right there.

She pushed Jackson's boxers down and slid off the counter, lowering herself to the ground. She raked her nails over his length and licked his entire shaft before taking him into her mouth, driving him insane with pleasure. Her hands fondled his balls and her mouth sucked like crazy until he came into her mouth. She swallowed and licked him clean, coming back up to kiss him full on the lips.

He decided to repay the favor and swept some dishes of the counter to let Cristina lay down on it. He kissed the insides of her thighs and ran his tongue over her slit before sucking on her clit lightly. He pushed his tongue inside over her, thrusting as she pushed his face into her center. Cristina could feel her orgasm built which Jackson sensed in her manners and he pulled back before she could climax. He lifted her off the counter, onto his length and she moaned when he slid in and out of her. Jackson pushed his tongue inside her mouth, and their kiss grew more passionate with each thrust. Cristina nails dug into his skin which made him more aroused.

Jackson lifted her and thrusted his erection hard into her entrance, her breasts bouncing up and down and her moans becoming more frequent and louder. She held on to his shoulders for dear life and the perfect view of her chest, made him hornier than he already was. Cristina could feel her orgasm building in her for the second time and her, screaming as she came and clenching around his dick, pulled Jackson over the top. He moaned loudly as his cum spurted inside of her. He kept his cock inside of her for awhile, both coming down from their highs, when he slid himself out of her and put her down.

"There's no way I'm finishing the dishes now." Jackson said, still breathing heavily.

"We have a dishwasher."

**Reviews would be amazeballs.**


End file.
